


Slowly, soundly and silently

by TheChocolatierWitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChocolatierWitch/pseuds/TheChocolatierWitch
Summary: “In the backroom of a bookshop in Soho,The only whispers are those of the stories. The shopowner himself makes little sound, There is no-one to talk to anyway.”A poem on Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s relationship through the ages.





	Slowly, soundly and silently

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem as a challenge for a thirty-day prompt challenge. The purpose of this challenge was, for me, to take a big leap out of my comfort zone, which I did. Usually my poems are short and rhyme, and it is fair to say this one is the opposite. The prompt for this day was ‘progress’ and I thought directly about Aziraphale, Crowley and their relationship towards eachother and while my poetry usually is no work of fanfiction, I took just another leap as described before and went ahead. So, here it is.

_Slowly, soundly and silently_

In the backroom of a bookshop in Soho,

The only whispers are those of the stories.

The shopowner himself makes little sound,

There is no-one to talk to anyway.

Not now, and soon there shouldn’t be.

Though he is a quite likeable figure, 

The number of friends he has, is smaller

By a few thousands than the books he owns.

The shopowner is like the books himself,

Closed for strangers, until being slowly read.

Page by page, layer by layer, discovered.

He, too, tells a strange, unbelievable story.

But his story is not really beautiful. Yet.

There is no knight in shining armour,

Saving him and loving him and caring for him, 

He wishes for it upon every dandelion and star.

What he has not realised yet, 

Is that his knight has been there all along, 

Altough dressed in the robes of the villain,

And that outfits are but costumes that deceive.

It is something his ‘knight’ has known for years.

His shining silver armour had been exchanged,

For that of a villain. Black. Expensive. Evil.

Like he was supposed to be, demonic.

The demon in love with the angelic booklover,

It was a complicated story, based on complicated facts and complicated people.

But it was also simple as adding one to one.

And, adding one to one, well, that,

Is essentially what this story is about.

But, we will have to add 6000 years of

Stupidity and fear, so the sum gets a little bit more difficult. 

A garden, oysters, a play, being rescued, 

Eating crepes, rescued again, saving the other.

Raising a kid and getting drunk together.

Sounds more romantic than many a romantic novel, doesn’t it?

But the angel had not realised, or maybe had,

But had been afraid for the consequences.

For him, hell would break loose,

(Although that is maybe really a bit too ironic).

And he knows, for his enemy-friend-crush,

It would be worse. Much, much worse.

Imagining all the horrible in the world, 

That would be lovely, compared to his fate. 

But, over the course of 6000 years,

Two hearts soften and grow closer together,

Not so much like Alpha Centauri yet,

But it is a movement anyway.

Slowly, soundly and silently,

Their relationship shifts and shifts,

But the movement so small, one would barely

Notice, if one hadn’t seen the starting line.

After the final hurdle there is no big ‘pang’,

Though the shift continues anyway, everyday.

But at least the shopkeeper now feels like he accepts,

What he secretly accepted all along.

And it is not a big difference,

But it is a difference anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original form all of the paragraphs constisted of 4 lines, but apparently AO3 messed that kind of up. I did my best but, well, it is a shame.


End file.
